Ne me jugez pas !
by dragonne456
Summary: Draco doit remplir une mission, sa première, venez découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ce masque d'aristocrate froid.


Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens de nouveau avec un petit Os j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.

Je remercie Nestoriine pour la correction, gros bisou à elle ^^

J'ai fait depuis peu un forum sur ce site j'y classe toute les ff que j'ai lus en plusieurs catégories, couple, Bashing, créature magique ... Le lien est le suivant : forum/Ma-biblioth%C3%A8que/222077/ n'hésitez pas à y aller si ça peut vous aider ^^.

Bonne lecture

De quel droit ils me regardent tous, de quel droit me jugent-ils ? Ont-ils la moindre idée de ce que je dois supporter, ce que je dois faire pour survivre à cette guerre sans fin ? Non personne ne sait, mon bras marqué de cette immonde marque noire ne me permet même pas de m'échapper quelques secondes de ce cauchemar, et quand j'essaye elle brûle.

Que savent-ils ces courageux Gryffondor ? Rien ! Ils luttent, facile quand leur famille les soutient, facile quand ils n'ont pas reçu mon éducation.

Je ne vis pas, je ne survis même pas ; je suis une simple marionnette, je dois tuer, briser mon âme contre ma volonté. On m'y oblige ou c'est ma mère qui perdra la vie et moi je subirais une torture sans fin.

Pourquoi mon père est si inutile, pourquoi a-t-il échoué à cette stupide mission ? A cause de cela ma vie est devenue un enfer sans échappatoire.

Ce balafré qui me regarde de haut depuis la première année ne peut pas comprendre. Il ne subit pas le regard des autres, il n'est pas seul à supporter les charges qui lui incombent. Moi je suis seul, sans amis, je porte le poids des choix qui ne sont pas les miens, et je paye les conséquences des erreurs des autres.

Ils me traitent de lâche, de faible, pauvres d'eux, ils ne savent pas la douleur qui parcourt mon cœur, mon corps, mon esprit même dans le sommeil. Certains me critiquent alors qu'ils se cachent derrière le héros national, moi personne n'est là pour me cacher, d'où mon masque, d'où ma froideur, mon mordant, ma… jalousie envers eux.

Je n'ai pas choisi ce chemin, je n'ai pas eu la chance de tracer ma destinée ; on m'a forcé à choisir des voies remplies de douleur, et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une grandeur qui, je le sais, ne nous sera jamais permise d'avoir, obligés de ramper comme des larves pour ne pas mourir, pour ne pas subir la folie d'un psychopathe.

Mon malheur leur est inconnu, ma mission est hors de la portée de leurs suspicions. Oui je dois tuer, tuer Albus Dumbledore, cet homme que je sais être le dernier rempart de ce bastion qui est Poudlard, lieu où je suis loin de ces sorts et de son rire macabre, ma maison depuis qu'il a foulé le sol de notre manoir, est maintenant même cette maison va m'être prise. Il ne me reste rien, plus rien. Moi tuer ? Alors que la mort de ce pauvre oiseau hante encore mes rêves.

Le temps avance, l'heure passe, le moment fatidique arrive bientôt. Alors je me permets de faire ce que je pensais impossible ; je suis là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie et je regarde le ciel couvert d'étoiles. Je sens le vent caresser mon visage ; j'ai toujours aimé le vent, il est libre, doux mais aussi tempétueux, tout ce que j'aurais aimé être. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller. Une larme vient couler sur ma joue froide, puis une autre. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pleuré ? Je ne sais plus peut-être depuis son retour ? Je l'ignore.

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur ma main puis une autre, je souris faiblement ; tiens ça aussi sourire, à part les faux sourires, je ne le fais plus.

Je les envie tous, ils peuvent sourire, rire, vivre, faire leur propre choix. J'essuie les quelques larmes ruisselantes sur mon visage. Je devrais aller dormir, demain je me dois de finir les réparations de cette maudite armoire, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ou je mourrai.

Oui je veux vivre, même si d'autres doivent mourir, je suis lâche ? Non. Je veux juste pouvoir vivre pour voir si un monde où je serais vraiment libre pourrait exister, et puis je me console en me disant que le directeur a bien vécu. Même si c'est une maigre consolation.

Je me glisse dans mes draps, mon bras brûle, je regarde cette immonde marque qui souille ma peau blanche, et je me retiens de me griffer le bras comme pour essayer de la cacher. Je ferme les yeux, mais aujourd'hui encore je sais que ma nuit ne sera pas remplie de rêve.

elle est très courte mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^

Je ne devrais pas tarder à poster une autre fanfiction un peu plus longue cette fois promis ^^


End file.
